<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visuals of Stiles, Derek, and Peter's House by ravewulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381224">Visuals of Stiles, Derek, and Peter's House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf'>ravewulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stilinski-Hales &amp; Hounds, etc. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Just a couple 3D renders of rooms I put together for now but I might add pictures of houses that inspired me as well</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stilinski-Hales &amp; Hounds, etc. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/693585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visuals of Stiles, Derek, and Peter's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I’ve been working on as a visual aid of Stiles, Derek, and Peter’s Victorian-style house in this series. Although I’m not entirely satisfied with the layout/proportions/positioning of things (i.e. the layout is subject to change), this should provide a rough approximation of the playroom and ensuite bath on the top floor which was featured in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325054">Uncle-Nephew Bonding</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616744">Post Final Exam Stress Relief</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>From left to right: large shower, tub and sinks, a separate toilet room, and finally the playroom itself.</p>
<h3>Interior shots of the playroom</h3><p>
  
</p><p>View of the leather couch, storage cabinet, and bed. In the middle of the room is not a carpet but a 2″ thick waterproof foam mat (no sore knees/back).</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rotated to the other corner to get a better look at the bed next to the windows. The sheets and pillowcases are waterproof.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rotated again to view the fuck tables (the real-life versions are padded and waterproof although the 3D models here are just generic tables). Underneath is a plastic bin for toys that are in use/to be cleaned and a pail for lube in case a lot of it is needed. Also shows the door to the ensuite bath.</p>
<h3>Interior shots of the ensuite bath</h3><p>
  
</p><p>Exterior view of the shower, which is almost its own separate room. Includes three separate shower heads/controls and a frosted glass partition wall with glass door. I’m considering adding bench seats on the sides but haven’t added them yet.</p><p>
  
</p><p><a href="https://www.us.kohler.com/us/riverbath-75-drop-in-whirlpool-with-chromatherapy-and-heater-without-jet-trim/productDetail/bathing/421889.htm">75″ RiverBath</a> whirlpool tub (heated, water jets, RGB lights, etc) tucked in a tower with a view of the back yard and BH preserve</p><p>
  
</p><p>Turning 180° from the tub is the sinks and a storage cabinet/closet for towels, soap, etc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Made in <a href="http://www.sweethome3d.com/">Sweet Home 3D</a> with its downloadable asset packs plus a tiny bit of work in <a href="https://www.blender.org/">Blender</a> to import/edit/convert the tub model into something Sweet Home 3D could use.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>